Chocolate Squares and Earl Grey Tea
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Running into the battle-scarred girl was fine on one occasion- but on multiple? It was starting to get a bit irritating… But what of these disappearances that are showing up around the wizarding and muggle world?
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate Squares and Earl Grey Tea**

 **Rating:** T/M

 **Language:** English

 **Couple:** Severus/Hermione

 **Summary:** Running into the battle-scarred girl was fine on one occasion- but on multiple? It was starting to get a bit irritating… But what of these disappearances that are showing up around the wizarding and muggle world?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not personally own the characters used, or familiar content used as well. The characters belong to their respective mother (J.K. Rowling herself). Familiar content goes where it was created from.

 **Chocolate Squares and Earl Grey Tea**

 **1**

The first time he found her after the war, he wasn't expecting her _there_ of all places. If he hadn't heard her muffled cries he would've tripped over the girl in the darkened hallway.

"Miss Granger," his voice was low, unwavering. "What are you doing out past curfew?" This was rich. The only one left from the Golden Trio still in school was _out_ past _curfew_.

"P-professor Snape." She seemed mildly surprised, but not really. "I didn't expect to see you yet,"

Yet?

"Usually you don't patrol this hall until after midnight."

That damn witch memorized his route?

"Miss Granger," he started slowly, curiously, "It's almost one in the morning."

"Oh." He could see her surprised eyes in the dim hallway, as well as the stains on her cheeks from tears.

"See me after class tomorrow, Miss Granger." He said and turned with a billow of his robes. "And do get to your chambers."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

 _ **A/N: New story, I hope you all enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The second time he found her it had been Madam Pince who came to him, she told him that there was a student fast asleep in the library and refused to move. She didn't have the proper training to move a slumbering student and didn't trust herself to do so, either. Students were a bit heavier than books were.

Severus Snape just happened to be walking in the same hall when Madam Pince stuck her head out and flagged him down.

Now he stood in front of the slumbering girl, feeling- well, feeling _awkward_ about moving her honestly. He couldn't just simply levitate her, it wasn't that easy. Really, she wouldn't seem the budge once he flicked his wand over her. He moved the seat back and picked the girl up himself, bidding Madam Pince goodnight as he left the library and headed to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see the Professor again, carrying a _student_ no less.

"Poppy, I believe our little Golden Girl here is suffering from insomnia."

The medi-witch looked on with a glassy stare after Severus Snape, curiosity boiling deep inside.

Hermione continued to slumber on.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Chocolates?" Her tired eyes were playing tricks on her, she knows they were. Because Severus Snape, head of Slytherin, _would not_ under _any_ circumstances be offering _her chocolate._

"Is there a pixie in the chocolates?"

She looked up at him, "No- I don't know. You're the one offering, shouldn't _you_ be the one to know?"

"Oh, I was merely asking since you seem to be looking at the offering like it will come up and bite your nose."

He slipped the net-like bag of foil covered chocolate coins on the table next to her bedside in the hospital wing and turned with a flourish of his robes, the black fabric trailing behind him like a ghost.

She didn't know what to think when she realized her headache was slowly going away once she ate one.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The fourth time he saw her, she approached him. But he also had given her detention for being out past curfew, so she was serving it with him.

"Are your sleepless night's constant?" He questioned her. She stopped cutting and labeling specimens, looking up at him in mild surprise. Her brown doe eyes wide and her untamable hair put in a tight bun (but a few damned curls managed to escape).

"Why would _you_ like to know?" she asked wearily, he went back to grading papers, small reading glasses perched against his nose.

"As a professor it is my duty to look after students," Hermione had to hold her tongue with how he had treated Harry and herself years prior. "I also have a potion that could help you sleep better, it's not dreamless sleep or a sleeping draught. It's one of my own design," his eyes met her from over the glasses he wore, "it was useful when I actually had to appear rested in public. It does wonders, I assure you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she was sure her heart skipped three beats in her chest.

"Why are you offering this to me?"

He went back to grading.

"You organize my shelves for when I get new ingredients, I give you three nights worth of the potion. Sounds like a fair trade?"

"What if it doesn't work on me?" her jaw clenched, the unmentioned knowledge burning at the forefront of his mind: Dreamless Sleep and Sleeping Draught don't work on her.

His lips curved into the smallest smirk.

"It will."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"It's just a vial," Hermione observed, not really sure what she was expecting. She could practically feel Snape's eyes roll at her obvious observation.

"Yes. Well done, Miss Granger." He replied vapidly.

"Don't patronize me." She snipped back, her shoulders taught with the nights of restlessness.

She didn't see Severus widen his eyes a fraction at her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"Severus," it was Minerva this time who came to him, and he almost dreaded what she was going to say. "We found Miss Granger asleep in the library again."

"Why are you coming to me then?"

Minerva looked uncomfortable then in her emerald robes.

"She won't budge for us, Severus."

"What on this bloody earth do you mean-"

"She asked for you, Severus."

That got him to stop his scathing remark.

Sort of.

"What an insolent girl."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

She was there again, organizing his shelves, humming absentmindedly as she did so. She was working on the "O" labels now, standing on her tip toes instead of the stool to reach the shelf.

Severus Snape didn't dare glance at how her annoying Gryffindor socks hugged her calves delicately.

Nor how her robes had actually hidden such a… Flattering color gray made against her skin.

No, he didn't dare glance at the girl.

She was rightfully surprised when he didn't tell her to stop humming at all, either.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"Severus-" Minerva almost whined as she got into his office. He didn't need to know what she was whining about.

Hermione fell asleep, again. It was becoming more prominent now once he gave her the potion, was she using responsibly?

"Where at this time?" He was starting to get tired of playing "cradle" when it came to that girl.

"Out in the court yard this time. Severus, treat her to tea or something, _figure out what's wrong_. She'll talk to you."

"Oh? You mean the man that belittled her and her dimwitted friends for most of their academic careers? Yes, she'll be spouting her concerns at me in _no_ time, Minerva. I assure you, it will just be like we're tittering on about whether it will rain in London tomorrow or not." His sardonic comment rolled off his tongue, and he couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

Arms crossed tightly against her chest, she stood her ground. Severus sighed, folding his glasses down on the parchment he was reading and stood up, following the old witch out of the castle and to the court yard where the bushy haired girl lay on her side almost falling in the fountain.

Luna and Ginny Weasley were present, looking curious and concerned for their friend.

"Does this happen often?" Ginny asked the two professors once they approached, Minerva looked tired and Severus sighed.

"More often than I would like." He grumbled, gathering the girl in his arms and carting her off into the castle.

"Why couldn't we use magic to levitate her?" Ginny asked the headmistress. Minerva looked torn, tight lipped and wondering the same thing.

"I don't know."

"It's like the magic doesn't affect her, is that possible?" Ginny asked again, Luna looked on with a vacant stare.

"Perhaps it's the magic within the potion she's been taking," Luna voiced up, finally focusing her gaze to the two women in front of her. "It could have a 'grounding' affect, which would make the sleep come easier."

"Luna," Ginny grinned devilishly at the Ravenclaw girl, she punched her arm. "When did you get so smart?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Earl Grey, of _all_ the teas for her to request she had to pick _Earl Grey_. She was lucky he still had some from the bunch he made earlier that year.

He sighed, floating the tray onto the table in front of them.

She looked awkward, shy, and _very_ uncomfortable.

"The potion is too strong for you," he spoke up, blowing steam from his cup and drinking slowly, smoothly, calculating the possibilities of where this conversation may go.

"I would like to help you fix it."

He almost choked on his tea. _That_ wasn't one of them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"Everything looks to be in order..." Minerva murmured, looking over the parchments, Kingsley was there as well, as was Hermione, and Severus.

"Now, Kingsley, all you have to do is sign down here-"

"I know how an apprenticeship agreement works, Minerva." Kingsley chuckled, scribbling his signature down next to hers.

"Now you, Hermione." Minerva pointed to a blank spot, to which Hermione wrote her name quickly.

"Severus-" before she even finished his name he was writing in the space provided that said "Master:"

"There, that's all in order." Minerva smiled despite herself, making two extra copies of the parchment, handing the original to Kingsley, and keeping one copy for herself and handing Severus the other one.

"Congratulations on your apprenticeship, Hermione." The headmistress smiled at the girl, who couldn't help the grin that split on her face.

Severus rolled his eyes, he knew she would get the apprenticeship with him even if he said no.

She was just Hermione, that's how things worked.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please**_


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Add more briar root-"

"How much more?"

"Insufferable girl!" He ground out and slammed the book closed that they were currently using, covering it with his palm as he leaned over her, intimidating her.

It sort of worked.

"You can't just follow the rules to the point and expect it to come as _you_ want to! You can't only follow and read instructions. Hermione, I _know_ you're smarter than that to think out beyond the book. You have to _know_ the potion inside and out, and if not just use the damn books as a guide line. You have to _know_ what each and every ingredient is used for, what its purpose is."

She breathed.

"Otherwise you will never be a great potions mistress."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please; I edited the last chapters, hopefully they're better.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"How's the apprenticeship going?" Ron asked her- sipping at a milkshake as he, Harry, and Hermione sat in a muggle café.

Hermione only rested her cheek in her hand as she swirled her melting whip cream around in her coffee, giving a slight pout.

"He's being unreasonable!"

"Well of course he is: he's Snape." Harry said like it was obvious, Ron nodded in agreement around his straw. Hermione sighed, rubbing her sore eyes.

"How has sleeping been going?" Harry asked lowly. Hermione's movements stilled before she looked at him from over her hand.

"It's not."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please, they're very much appreciated**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Guest: Later (much later) chapters will start getting longer, but I assure you there is a reason to this short-chaptered madness, to compensate I usually try to update every other day. But for you I will combine the next two/three chapters together just for you! Thank you for your review!**

 **13**

Winter break came upon the school and students were filing out by the hundreds.

Hermione sat in the Head Girl dormitory, watching students file out and make their way to the train; she should've been out there helping direct them on.

Ginny offered the Burrow to Hermione, told her she didn't need to stay _there_ of all places. Hermione had pointed out that Hogwarts (despite its past) was still as much of a home to her as the Burrow was.

Snape was surprised to see the girl in the kitchens late that night.

* * *

"You stayed?"

"Yes."

Silence filled the room as she was brewing the potion he requested.

"Why?"

" _Why_ are _you_ suddenly so interested?" she shot back, glaring at him from over her shoulder. A spark of amusement entered his dark coal eyes.

"You're my student _and_ my apprentice, I need to make sure you're well."

"The only thing we all _need_ to do is die, Professor." Her shoulders were taught and her movements stiff.

His posture stilled for a moment before he sighed, she was being extremely difficult after the kitchen incident last night.

"Besides you never really gave a damn about your students before, so why start now?"

"Because now I don't have the threat of dying after me every night."

She turned then, able to since the potion had to sit for an hour anyways.

"Neville hated you."

"He feared me," Snape corrected, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stood over the girl. "When you teach well over 400 students every day for five days, but not the same 400 everyday, it gets harder to control your classroom. Especially after 20 years. Fear is a way to gain respect, it may lead to hate, but it is a way to control- and in the classroom _I_ am in control, Miss Granger."

She didn't know what to say to that, because it was true.

Now that she thought of it: Professor Flitwick was a funny, quirky little teacher but a lot of his students didn't really take his class seriously unless they were genuinely interested in Charms.

When Professor McGonagall was teaching transfiguration she was stern but she was fair, and students in the back of her class almost always failed.

Remus had been an extraordinary Dark Arts professor even though he was kind, he kept things interesting and had the class involved. But if something happened he got a very dark look in his eye, and his voice was loud but controlled- and everyone payed attention then.

When Slughorn was teaching potions, _no one took potions seriously_. Well, except for Hermione and Harry (that year) of course- students _laughed_ at the way he taught the subject. The only time anyone ever did anything was when there was something to gain from it in "friendly" in-class competition.

In Snape's potions class _everyone_ paid attention. He treated everyone the same (even his Slytherins, he just didn't take as many points from them). He didn't create any relationships with his students, he wasn't their friend and he didn't need to be. He made his position as head of the classroom very clear from the first day and on.

She couldn't find her argument anymore.

"Miss Granger, did you ever fear me?"

"Well, no." She blinked as she thought. "I always thought you were a right bigot and a total arse, but I never feared you. I never even hated you- though I had every right to."

"You did. You probably should, still."

* * *

Snow fell heavily, and the castle was freezing cold even inside. Warming charms did very little with her bare feet since her socks and shoes fell apart because part of her potion exploded and melted her footwear.

Also parts of her skirt and blouse.

She sighed in irritation, looking at the charmed window in Snape's sitting room, watching the snow fall with a view of one of the windows in the Astronomy tower that overlooked the lake and forbidden forest.

It was peaceful, truly. Sitting in a comfy red armchair (she sniggered to herself when she charmed the green chair to red) by the fire, her cloak covering her like a blanket, warm tea floating next to her.

She didn't know where Snape was then, she didn't exactly care either.

She was awaken out of her sudden sleep by Snape cleaning up the broken tea cup that fell on the floor.

She blushed in embarrassment, sitting up to say her apology when his shocked expression stopped her.

Hermione looked down and blushed when most of her shirt was torn away and her white leopard print bra showed.

She stayed under her cloak hiding for the rest of the night, using her wand as a light to read. A heavy blush still coating her cheeks.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please, they're very much appreciated**_


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

She awoke one morning to tapping on her windowsill, she then moved lazily about her room and opened the latch. Letting the little downy owl in as well as the cold that came with him.

She untangled the parchment from his leg, gave him a little cookie, and sent him off. She opened the scroll, reading the quick strokes that belonged to only Ron. When she turned around did she notice the small pile of presents in front of her bed post, the majority of the presents being wrapped in red wrapping paper.

As well as one single slim box wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a silver bow.

A charmed forever-inked quill and a new quill set (even with invisible ink) laid delicately inside, neatly packed.

S.S. were the initials given.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Reviews are little loves, and I appreciate them. Leave them please!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

"Professor," she greeted him for their next lesson, the cauldron and ingredients set up and ready for her when she entered the room. "Thank you for the present."

"Severus."

"Hmm?" She glanced at him as she slipped her cloak off, his eyes trailed from behind his glasses but she hardly noticed.

"My name, I assume you've known it? Severus. You might as well start addressing me as such when we're in our lessons and you in your apprenticeship. I have no need to mention that if you call me by my given name during regular schooling lessons points shall be taken."

"Of course, Professor-"

"Severus."

She hummed, a small smile of amusement playing on her lips as she read the steps through the potion she was making. "Severus,"

It was quiet as she worked, and that was fine for both of them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Reviews are little loves, and I appreciate them. Leave them please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

She stared longer at him that morning in the great hall, and she really didn't know why.

He was either unaware of her thoughtful stare, or ignoring her.

But either way, something was weighing heavily on her mind, she just wasn't sure exactly what caused the unease in her heart.

And on Severus' part, he was a bit perturbed by the thoughtful stare Hermione was giving him. So much so that he even felt uncomfortable in his own robes.

And Minvera gave the two a curious glance.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh-ho-ho, trouble be brewing for the next few chapters. My, I wonder what will happen... Review please!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

What does she do?

 _What does she do_?!

He was drunk- like actually _drunk_. Stumbling over himself, leaning against the walls of the castle drunk. Drunk from the staff party he just came from and she was invited too despite herself being a student because _she_ was Head Girl as well as his apprentice- she was more staff than student by now, anyways.

At least that's what Minerva argued.

"Professor-" she tried to balance him but he fell the other way. Her heart hammered in her chest as she squeaked in response. He landed on the ground with a thud, a grunt but otherwise got up with a deep, rumbling laughter.

Hermione stood stock still, not really sure how to handle the situation.

She didn't realize he had gotten _this_ drunk.

 _What the bloody hell does she do?!_

"Do you remember your password to your chambers?"

"Poppycock!" He called out, and Hermione froze. She _really_ didn't know how to react. When the painting of the Raven didn't budge Hermione was left with a real problem.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" she groaned.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

She _dragged_ him up six flights of stairs and then up another so he could stay up in her rooms in the Head Girl dormitory. She hated not being in his room so she could get him the needed potions and the potion's ingredients. In reality she didn't know why she didn't take him to the hospital wing- probably because Madam Pomfrey was just off her arse as he was.

So, her rooms were probably the best.

At least he would be safe—that's what she tells herself before she hears a loud 'thump' from the floor above her. Hermione groaned, running up the stairs to see her _Professor_ struggling with the buttons of his shirt, his cloak thrown across the room.

"P-Professor!" she called in shock, striding towards him to push his hands away. "What on _earth_ are you _doing_?"

"I told you, you ignorant girl- to call me _Severus_." He ground out, tugging at his shirt, "and It's too hot and uncomfortable to be wearing this stuffy old shirt." He blinked lazily up her, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

She honestly felt like she was dealing with a toddler as she tried to calm her flaming cheeks and unbuttoned his shirt for him. He was thrilled when it was finally off of him and he threw it to the other side of the room, his shoes were already kicked off somewhere and she would be surprised if she could find them on her own without the aid of Magic.

She didn't notice right away when he stood up and appeared in front of her.

But she didn't like the fact that she actually had to crane her neck to look up at him, either.

"Has anyone ever told you, Miss Granger," he started slowly, calculating, even though his words were slightly slurring together. "That you have expressive eyes."

"No, Severu-" her eyes were wide when he came down and kissed her suddenly.

Fireworks shot off from the party that had moved outside to celebrate the New Year.

* * *

 _ **A/N: OH HO HO HO- Sudden affection! Review please :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

When he awoke he didn't understand why he wasn't in _his_ rooms. Or wearing a shirt.

At first he thought he was in Minerva's spare room, or even with Madam Pince (that witch had a strange fascination with him after the first library incident) but as he recognized the Gryffindor robe that sat folded on a shelf on the other side of the room he knew he was never more wrong in his life (except, you know, those few times where he basically destroyed his life along with other peoples.)

He found his shirt and robe folded together neatly in a little pile on a chair by the book shelf, his shoes sat neatly under it.

He cussed loudly when he sat up.

He was thoroughly surprised when less than a few seconds later thundering footsteps could be heard on the stairs and the door burst open. Hermione's hair tie was stretching to break, her oversized shirt hung off of one shoulder while pink shorts shown from underneath, her wand at the ready.

"Professor! Are you alright?"

"Hungover." He replied flatly, she nodded once.

"I went to Poppy early this morning and got a good hand of hangover potions and pepper up ones as well. She said Minerva owned up to putting more alcohol in your drink since you've been a right git these last few weeks." She nearly sniggered and handed two vials to him.

"Blasted Witch, can never stay out of my damn bloody business."

He almost didn't catch the way she blushed as she turned to leave, his fingers brushed against her own when he grabbed the vials from her.

Did… something happen?

* * *

 _ **A/N: OH HO HO HO- Sudden affection! Review please :D**_


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

 _His fingers dug into her sides, pushing her against the wall. The window rattled but only a little. Neither noticed. When the kiss broke both were breathing deeply, her hair wilder than before; the straps on her dress she wore were falling down her body._

 _"Hermione," her name was a whisper on his lips before he was kissing her again, desperately- hungrily._

 _"You are so beautiful," his lips trailed down her cheek to her neck, where he nipped her skin. "Much more beautiful than_ she _ever was."_

 _That brought Hermione out of her arousal. Awkwardly enough._

 _"You're drunk."_

 _"I'm not drunk, just highly buzzed." He tried to kiss her again, and she placed one of her hands over his mouth._

 _"Goodnight, Severus." She humored him with a kiss on his cheek before she pushed him back on the bed and flew from the room._

 _Hours later she returned, finding that he fell asleep where she left him._

 _She sighed, pushing the door open and gathering his things. The sky was barely turning from the dark blue to light orange. She quickly changed out of her dress and grabbed comfortable clothing, just in case she did manage to fall asleep. She then folded his robe and his shirt, and surprisingly she did find his shoes without the aid of magic. She debated on whether or not to leave the vials of potions Poppy gave her minutes before on his now folded clothing._

 _She decided against it._

 _She also debated whether or not to drag the memory out of her head._

Hermione made eggs, humming to herself as bacon sizzled on the pan next to her. Severus was drinking potion-mixed coffee, staring at the back of her head with a slight glare. Something happened last night, he had a _gut feeling_ that something did. He just didn't know what, and with how things were going this morning- she wasn't about to tell him, either.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sorry_ it's been awhile, I've been really busy...


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

"Miss Granger-"

"Hermione,"

" _Miss Granger_ -"

"Hermione-"

"MISS GRANGER!"

"Bloody hell, Professor!" she whirled on him, her arms heavy laden with books stacked up to her chin. "Call me Hermione!"

"Hermione," he resigned, folding his arms behind his back. "I've been trying for your attention these last few days."

"And?" Her arms were getting very tired.

"What happened at the party?"

"You got drunk, I took you to my room. That's it, Severus." She was starting to get annoyed. "Now are you going to keep me here or will you help me carry some of these?"

He sighed, taking a few from her. She sighed in relief, shifting the other books to be carried more comfortably.

"Why don't you just levitate these?"

"It's more relaxing to do things the Muggle way." She said, not giving him a glance as they made their way to the library. Madam Pince gave him a look from the corner of her eye that made him cringe slightly.

"What? Don't like the librarian?" Hermione asked with a taut teasing smile. Severus gave her an annoyed stare as they went about putting the large books away.

"Some people should only stay acquaintances, Miss Granger-"

"Hermione."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have no excuse as to why the update is so late, but regardless here it is. Thank you all for sticking with it this far!**_

 _ **ALSO! I have an ACTIVE POLL on my profile! So please go check it out and vote!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

"Are you _really_ using Legilimency on me, Professor?" She said affronted, Severus blinked- surprised.

"Of course not, Miss-"

"Severus," she warned, "then _why_ were you staring at me like that?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What you said reminded me of something."

Severus was sure that he would never truly tell her why he stared at her the way he did.

He wasn't even sure himself, honestly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whoops I've really lacked on updating. I'm sorry. I'll be updating again on Monday though! I think Friday's and Monday's are a good update time, don't you? Review please (or not, that's ok. I deserve it.)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

She wasn't sure why _she_ stared at _him_.

He wasn't handsome; he wasn't spectacular; he was just Severus Snape—a right git.

But the way he mixed the potions- how he didn't even _need_ the books for any of the potions except for particular tricky ones. Sometimes he cracked a book open to double check something that seemed out of place, but other than that he didn't need anyone's help with anything.

So that was why she stared at him (she concluded), because he was truly a master in his work, in his art.

And the way his fingers danced across the boiling, bubbling cauldron was truly art. **  
**

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm going to try to stick to my updating schedule of Friday and Monday, or Monday and Friday's... However you want to look at it. Review please!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

"Why are you so fond of Earl Grey tea?" Severus asked her at the end of one of the classes that she was student teaching for at the beginning of the new term. He glanced up at her from the Quibbler he held, a headline of two squibs going missing in muggle London.

"Oh- my parents used to get it from my grandparents, and they had a special person they always got it from. Ever since I first tried it it's been my favorite."

"When I was younger I used to dabble in tea making, growing the necessary plants and what not." He told her in exchange. She stared at him.

"Did you ever sell any?"

"Sometimes in a few small shops, living on your own and being a teacher doesn't exactly leave you well off."

"I was curious as to why yours tasted like my grandparents'."

He caught onto where she was going with this before she even said it.

"Funny, even before we knew each other I had a connection to you," she smiled kindly, shouldering her bag. "I always thought whoever could make such good tea must be a master at their work."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

"Will you teach me?" she looked over his shoulder as he preened one of his plants out in the green house. Madam Sprout doddled about, ignoring the two in her work area.

His eyebrow ticked in annoyance even though the hint of a smile was already there.

"You hang over my shoulder worse than a shadow."

"You're just moody because I was finally beating you in Wizard's Chess."

"Am not."

"Of course you are!" she gasped, "You were so smug at the beginning but as soon as I got the upper hand your mood changed at the drop of my pawn." She leaned around and grinned at him. Her bushy hair tamed into a braid that fell to the side of her neck.

"Insufferable girl," he grumbled. She squeezed his shoulder.

"Angry old git."

Madam Sprout watched the exchange with wide eyes and an open mouth, almost dropping the plant she was moving.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

"I don't know if we should continue my apprenticeship these next few weeks," she almost begged, her arms heavy from all the books she's carried, her back ached- she was just _so tired._

He looked at her, and for a second almost felt sorry for her.

"No," he concluded as he put down whatever it was that was in his hands, you could see the rapid disappointment flit across her features. She opened her mouth to argue but he silenced her with a look. "You need to learn how to control yourself and your potion under the strictest pressure. This is _ideal_ practice for you."

"Severus-"

"Granger." His tone was final as he turned to her fully, holding his hand out. She reached out and took the offered herbs carefully. "Administer a pinch and pinch _only_ to this potion," he gestured to the bubbling cauldron behind him and stepped aside, watching carefully as she stalked up to the cauldron.

They were cleaning grumbling goo from each other shortly after.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review please!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

Tests came and went, and the 7th years only had days before they too would leave the castle walls.

"How will we continue my apprenticeship?" She asked him curiously, looking up at him with her head full of frizzy curls.

"If you wish you can visit my home in Spinner's End three times a week. Mastering potions takes a lot of required and dedicated work. It needs to be consistent." He gave her a raised eyebrow, and she was shocked. "Though I doubt you would enjoy seeing me more often than three times a week."

"Oh you don't know that, Professor. " She grinned up at him. "I could very much enjoy seeing you _four_ days a week."

"Oh, really? Getting bold now, Miss Granger."

She couldn't help the easy smile that spread across her cheeks as he teased her back.

"Hermione," she said cheekily, her heart beating fast.

"Severus." He told her back, his heart beating equally as fast from their short banter.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Happy [Late] Valentines Day! Review Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

The first time he saw her during break was before their first scheduled meeting to continue brewing practice (they both agreed to give each other at least a week to get situated), and they happened to run into each other in muggle London- at a _sweets_ shop no less.

"Severus?" She recognized that raven black hair anywhere, not to mention the familiar way he carried himself.

"Miss Granger?" He could've spot her untamable hair a mile away, he was surprised he hadn't at first.

"Hermione," she corrected, he gave her an irritated look. "It's nice to see you here. Have a sweet tooth, do you?" she teased, and he couldn't help the relaxed smile that came to him.

"In fact I do. Remus and I never got along well, but he was on to something when he said chocolate could fix anyone's problems."

"It just matters what you put in it." She referred to the time he gave her chocolates to make her feel better. He leaned close to her, a breath apart really, and gave her a secret smile.

"Exactly."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Review Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

"Stir it 18 times to the left within 3 minutes, and then 10 times to the right for 2?" she was curious about what type of potion required such strange stirring techniques. He glanced at her from over his own personal book, keeping a supervised eye on her. Or so he told himself.

"Correct."

"And _why_ won't you tell me what potion we're making?" she asked a little irritated as she counted the stirs she did on her other hand.

"I guess when you take the potion you'll find out for yourself." He offered. The glare she shot him from over her shoulder gave him an amused snort.

"For all I know it could be poison."

"Does it smell like poison to you?"

She took a moment.

"It smells sweet-"

"There you go."

It was silent.

"Anti-freeze smells and tastes sweet, but it's actually very toxic if consumed." Hermione pointed out. Snape looked up from his book, setting it down and staring at her.

"Hermione, why would I poison you?"

She shot him a mocking grin.

"Because I'm insufferable, know-it-all."


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

She came to him one day with a small baby.

A _baby_.

She grinned at him sheepishly.

"Severus, this is Teddy Lupin."

He was silent for a moment.

He continued to be silent throughout the lesson, staring at the small child that stared back at him from the other corner of the room. The baby giggled, smiling brightly and copying his eye color when his hair turned curly like Hermione's but black like his own.

For a moment Severus jumped back in his chair, his heart thundering in his chest.


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

The fact that Hermione requested a "book only no hands-on" experience at her home was concerning to Severus, but he amused the girl anyways and showed up at Grimmauld Place. He could practically feel the ages of dark magic and the Black family name radiate through the wood.

"Why are you staying here with Potter?" he asked her, turns out she caught a bug or something when visiting the muggle city and is waiting to get better the _muggle_ way.

"It doesn't feel right living with the Weasley's." She decided. "At least I can help Harry keep an eye on Teddy when he's not able and when Andromeda isn't feeling well."

"Nymphadora's mother?" Severus was surprised, the woman was a force to reckon with.

"Don't call her Nymphadora," Hermione said automatically, writing out arithmetic for a potion quickly before going back to the chess game they were playing, "her name is Tonk's."

"Right," he drawled, putting whiskey in his tea as he leaned back against the old armchair.

"She has him today since _I'm_ not feeling well and Harry is at the Ministry with Ron finishing their Auror training. Ginny tried out for the Holyhead Harpie's and got on the team. She doesn't know which position she plays yet but she's excited for the practices to begin." She moved a chess piece.

"And what am I doing with my life?" She whispered, Severus' hands stilled as he was moving his own piece.

"Hermione, do you regret taking this apprenticeship with me?" he looked at her, and she only stared down at the board.

"No, of course I don't. It just seems lack-luster is all. I figured I would be with the Ministry by now working on getting the werewolves' their fair rights as well as Centaur's for being seen as more of a half-breed and more of the strong creature's they are. Why are Vampires to roam amongst wizards and it be fine, but Merlin forbid a werewolf show themselves or a Centaur step foot into town? It's disgusting how Hagrid has been treated all his life." Her face fell. "He's ever so kind to all of us. I'm going to ask Minerva to grant him a second chance to earn his wand back. He has great magical capabilities, he's just as much Wizard as I am Witch."

Severus was quiet, because in reality—it was true. Hagrid has always been a very capable… Being, and he's even helped Severus a good handful of times either when he was a young lad in school or trying to find something for one of his potions. Hell, he and Hagrid had such a strange relationship that Severus himself has hid a couple of Hagrid's odd creatures within the confines of the castle walls- until it could be transported somewhere safer.

When Severus was… Headmaster, he took extra pains to make sure that the Carrow twins wouldn't target the bumbling half-giant, Severus even had them on ridiculous routes or meaningless chores just so they would be indisposed of for at least a few hours so they couldn't wreak havoc on his students and other staff.

Hermione laughed when Crookshanks jumped onto the table, knocking the knight right out of Severus' hands and chasing away the negative thoughts. The cat batting the knight around and making the other chess pieces panic, running across the board to get away from the creature.

Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him either when the large cat chased the pieces around the sitting room the two were in.

It was nice to hear her laugh. At least that's what he told himself as he found himself admiring the way her pink lips stretched and curled into a smile.


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

It wasn't easy being around Potter and Weasley in such a calm environment.

Or any _other_ Weasley for that matter.

"Oy, Professor!" One of the Weasley twin's threw themselves around his shoulder, the other one joined in on his other side.

"Good to see ya' outside of the office and outside of that cave of yours."

"What brings you to dinner-"

"-In the middle of summer?"

"Fred, George!" Molly admonished, shooing both of them away. They shared identical grins, pushing each other around and exiting the kitchen. "Severus, it's good to see ya'" Molly said, bringing the stoic man in for a hug. Everyone was thoroughly surprised when he returned the hug rather warmly.

"Hello Molly, it's great to see you and Arthur again." He replied softy, shaking the man's hand when he came up.

"Good to see ya' mate," Arthur said, Severus nodded, shaking his hand firmly back.

"To you as well, Arthur."

"Professor," Bill and Charlie said at the same time, coming up and shaking his hand. Percy made himself known but not seen, and Ron had been avoiding him like the plague.

Ginny wasn't sure how to approach him.

Harry and Hermione exchanged surprised glances at seeing how warmly welcomed Snape was amongst most of the Weasley's.

She caught the smug look Severus sent her way to disprove her earlier worries about how he may not be received well.


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

They were out walking in muggle London, both desperate for a change in scenery seeing as both of them were suffering from cabin fever. They offered small conversation to each other, glancing at one another every so often when conversation allowed.

Clouds rolled in, and air was cold even though it was in the middle of summer break. They found a warm little coffee shop and book store, mulling around to kill time because honestly they both didn't know what to do with it.

A little girl was crying in the back of the shop, a small toy she was playing with was broke- the little ballerina was missing her arm.

Severus approached her, dark and intimidating. But he kneeled down and gathered the little broken doll in his calloused hands, and easily put her limb back together.

The little girl's eyes widened when the doll stood up, bowed, and did a twirl.

"Severus," Hermione whispered harshly once he stood up, eyeing the child whose eyes were wide in wonder. "Someone could see you. You know we're not supposed to do magic in front of muggles."

But the girls' bright smile had Hermione's arguments halt on her lips.

"Crying children is something I don't appreciate dealing with, Miss Granger." He said slowly, covering her hand on his arm with his own.

"Hermione,"

He ignored her as he lead her about "I've dealt with it quite often, you learn little tricks over the years."

She was quiet as they continued to browse.


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

The two of them ended up spending more time at the Burrow than actually studying potions (for some odd reason), though they did make a mind of it to go over the actual purpose of every caldron during the last time.

Surprisingly enough Severus and Charlie were in a heated discussion about dragons and what uses their blood could offer.

Hermione was surprised to find that most of them offered an array of healing, but the same ones could be used in deadly-deadly poisons.

She was reading a _Quibbler_ article about how wizards were disappearing out of their homes.

 ** _A/N: Sorry for being gone for so long; that is completely and 100% my bad._**


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

"It's been awhile since you fell asleep in the middle of the day," he noted when they were alone once again. He was reading an article from the _Prophet_ while in his study. She stopped studying an old potions text he had that was written in Latin to look up at him. They met their stares with challenge.

"Indeed," she said quietly, "it's been awhile since we've tweaked the potion you created to fit a person of my weight. Yours was too strong and I used it more often than I should have." She blushed at the admission. "But now with so much free time and no real studying to accomplish I've been able to get onto an almost regular sleeping schedule once again."

"This is _real studying_ ," he grew defensive.

"Oh, did I ruffle your _feathers?"_ she sneered at him playfully, he only sniffed and upturned his nose. It was quiet for a few more minutes before he sighed.

"May I ask you something, Miss Granger?" he took the glasses he wore off and held them limp in his hand while the other set the newspaper down. He leaned close to her, the fire in his fire place illuminating his hooked nose and glossy hair. His eyes danced with the flames reflecting off of them, but they didn't dance with desire or mirth, they danced with curiosity- burning, consuming curiosity. And she had a feeling that he's been trying to word his question just right for quite a while now with just _how_ his eyes _burned_.

"Hermione," she ran a hand back through her hair and combed it over one shoulder, tucking her feet to her side as she shifted more comfortably in his sitting chair that she charmed red. "Of course, Severus."

"When did your sleeping habits start?" The question was blunt, and she expected no less from him.

"When Harry was right and Voldemort came back." She didn't blink or stutter when giving her answer, her heart was heavy but hardened with what she was sharing. "Back with the Tri-Wizard tournament and Cedric showed up dead. I stopped sleeping, knowing- _fearing_ for Harry's life. For Ron's. For Ginny's. For my parents. Everyone assumes I took my parents memories away from them when they found out I did…" her voice was trailing into a whisper, and her eyes glazed over onto the rug under them, just under his feet. "No one ever asked when I did." She looked up to him then, her eyes shining with unshed tears but her voice didn't waver.

"For how many years?"

"It will be four in August," she said, taking in a shaky breath. "And I've looked, I've tried- I've tried everything I could; research yields nothing to show how to reverse an obliviate."

"It's certainly not an easy or light magic, those who have tried have killed themselves in doing so, and there has never been a successful attempt." Severus said quietly, and Hermione could only nod her head.

"Thus Far." She said, half joking but her voice cracked towards the end and she cleared her throat to cover it up.

Severus was quiet as he thought, the atmosphere in the room rather tense now but neither knowing exactly how to break the tension.


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

"Hermione have you seen this?" Harry walked in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, setting the muggle newspaper down in front of her. She stopped sipping at her tea that Severus gave her and read the paper instead, the headline instantly catching her interest.

 **"5 People Dead, 10 More Missing**. **"**

"Harry…" She started slowly, looking up at his worried eyes. "What is this?"

"Ron and I have been briefed on the disappearances of Wizard's and Muggle's alike, Hermione. Muggles that are connected in some way, shape, or form to Wizards, and Wizards that work for the ministry."

"Well, what can I do to help?"

Harry stared at her for a moment.

"I think you should find your parents, and I think you should protect them as best as you can."

"Harry," her eyes widened and she dropped her mug onto the floor, "Harry, I-I can't. I can't do that. They're safe, they have no memories of me or of the wizarding world. They're perfectly safe-"

"Hermione," Harry pressed his hands against the table, silencing her as he leaned towards her. That was what Severus walked in on was Harry leaning close to Hermione with her broken mug on the floor. "These people are going after muggle families of Wizards, memory or no memory."

"What about my apprenticeship with Snape? I can't just get up and leave for a month journey around Australia, Harry-"

"It can be suspended for a certain amount of time or I can simply go with you," Severus said from behind them. Hermione jumped in her seat and Harry looked at him with an uneasy stare.

"Professor," Harry greeted.

"Potter." Severus replied tersely, his back painfully straightened. "Hermione, these are serious concerns and ones you should not take lightly. If you are truly worried about our arrangement I can 'pause' our lessons where they currently lay- or, if you permit me, I may go and accompany you on your journey. That way there you can learn more about the herbs in foreign continents as well as larger beasts that can be used in potions and what their purposes may be."

"Severus…" Hermione's heart was torn as she looked between Harry and her old professor. She stood up quickly, stepping over her mess as she left the kitchen. She lingered in the doorway for a moment to look back at them. "I need to think about this, give me a day or two."

And with that she disappeared upstairs. Severus cleaned her spilled tea and shattered mug with a wave of his hand, and Harry stood in the kitchen awkwardly.

"Well, Potter, are _you_ interested in the 51 different ways that Pickled Newt Heads can be used in potions as well as wand making?"

"I think I'll pass, Professor. I mean, that's all I did in your class, right?" He joked, coughing into his hand soon after at the raised eyebrow Severus gave him.

"You do have your father's humor, Potter."


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

Crookshanks lived on her chest for the next two hours after Harry suggested she go look for her parents. She laid on her bed, staring up at the old, worn ceiling as she gently pet the half-kneazel's back. His purrs rumbled against her chest and she sighed heavily. The half-cat growled in response to his beds sudden movements; Hermione brought her hand up and cupped it against his ear, scratching at his soft orange fur.

"Sorry, Crooks." She mumbled, continuing to stare up at the ceiling. Rain patted against the window even though just moments before it was sunny outside with the Thompson's children who lived next door were out in the yard playing with little dollies.

"What should I do?" She groaned and sighed at the same time, she stretched her back out and put her arms behind her head. Crookshanks only gave her a glare out from the side of his smushed face and turned his head back away from her. Hermione gave a light smile, petting him again as she thought.

"Reading would do me good, don't you think so?" The cat made a noise in response.

"Hmm, true. What should I read then that I haven't already?"

.

.

.

Severus sat alone in Spinner's end that evening, the rain harsh against the rooftop of his home, a glass of aged wine sat next to him on the table in the study, candles floated about the room but the light and alcohol did nothing to dim his aching mind. His fingers were wrapped against his temple to calm the tempest- and not just the one outside those windows.

He breathed, his rapidly beating heart drumming against his ears, the blood of his veins coursing just under his skin.

It was all so loud, how could anyone ever enjoy the silence? It was too deafening, too heavy. It felt like an elephant against his throat, it was hard to breathe.

The wine was half way gone (not the glass, but the bottle itself) when a resounding knock echoed throughout his empty home, and he checked the old grandfather clock sitting up over the fireplace that loomed like a forgotten secret, dark in its wears and wood.

"Hermione?" her hair was a mop on her head and soaking her shirt through, her teeth chattered and her arms shivered though they were tucked into each other. Her nose was red, her cheeks were flushed, and she was panting like she ran all the way there.

"S-Severus," her teeth were chattering to the point where her jaw ached. His eyebrows furrowed together before he ushered her inside, draping a cloak that hung by the door over her frame.

"You will sit, you will be quiet, and you will get warm." He directed her as he ushered her in his study, casting a quick drying charm on her and sitting her down in the chair nearest to the fire- which was the one he was occupying moments before. The wine bottle sat forgotten and the glass lay shattered on the floor. "Then, you will talk to me."

She only nodded numbly.

 _ **A/N: Please review**_


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

"I would like for you to accompany me on my trip to Australia for three weeks." She said finally, looking into the amber liquid in her tea cup. She looked at Severus who sat across from her, his leg crossed over the other as he drank out of his own tea cup. Her honey brown eyes illuminated by the gentle fire, her hair in strings hanging limp down her back, slowly drying.

"I assume you know exactly when we will be needing to venture back to Hogwarts to continue your apprenticeship as well as getting ready for my teaching duties?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded meekly, taking a quick sip from her tea cup and holding it in front of her mouth.

"How did you get here, Miss Granger?"

"Hermione." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hermione," he resolved, his shoulders relaxing as he leaned back against the chair.

"I apparated to the center of town and walked the rest of the way here," she didn't glance up at him. "I… I needed to make sure I was doing the right thing, so I walked to mull it over so I had time to turn around before my decision was solid."

"Which is?"

"Finding my parents and giving them back their memories." She looked up at him then, and he seemed confused.

"We already talked about this, it's incredibly dangerous to attempt to give those who have been obliviated their memories back-"

"Unless you took them out in the first place and obliviated them as a good measure." She finished for him, he was silent.

"I suppose... But why do you believe that this is a risky idea?"

"Because if I can find them, then someone who was really looking for them could too. I need to find them- to move them."

"You don't want them hurt."

"Of course not!" She looked affronted at the idea of it. "They're my _parents_ , Severus. I don't ever want anything bad happening to them because of what I am-"

"That's enough." He cut her off quickly, almost pleadingly. She kept her lips closed in a thin line. "You can't help who you are."

He asked after a few silent moments "where are they?"

She took another drink from her cup.

"They're living in a city called Darwin, and they go under the names Wendell and Monica Wilkins."

"Alright," he said as he stood up, picking up his cup. "I'll pack necessities and extra money, when are we leaving?"

She blinked a few times before her eyes focused on his. "I planned in a few days, would you mind if we travelled the muggle way? I want to remain as inconspicuous as possible."

"Ahh yes, two people travelling together that are well within 20 years apart of each other. Inconspicuous."

"Severus," she said tersely, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'll think of something, perhaps we're business partners trying to locate rare herbs to put in lotions or soaps?"

The look he gave her made her wonder if there really was Pixie hovering over her, or if she grew a second head at least.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here for the night, get those wakspurts out of your mind and all."

"Severus now you're being ridiculous," she chided, finishing her tea and handing him the empty cup.

"After the idea you just gave, Hermione, I wouldn't be the one to talk."

_**A/N: Review please!**_


End file.
